regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Star Wars: The Regulars
Plot With the Empire believing that the Kyber Saber is a Forerunner weapon, by calling and assumed it to be the Mantle's Light, they prepared their search while the heroes and the Jedi meet the Freemakers and their Lego selves. Transcript *(The episode starts at the moon, an Empire Lich approaches. Scene switches to Devota with Tivigh, Wesod, and Pakulin Big Grey Rabbid Chieftain by wearing some bits of Forerunner armory and has a Sangheili Storm Honor Guard helmet looking at a hologram of the Kyber Saber) *'Devota': What kind of a lightsaber is this? *'Sangheili Storm minor 1': A special weapon ever made by some remaining Jedi, they called it the Kyber Saber. *'Sangheili Storm minor 2': Not much knwn about it, but it is in a hands by a human Jedi. *'Pakulin': The Kyber Saber had to be made by the Forerunners, we have to search for it so we can use it for our glory and faith. *'Devota': We shall inform our lords about this, Kyber Saber, or should've been known as the Mantle's Light. *'Wesod': I agree to be honest. Once we get the Mantle's Light, we have victory. *(With the heroes in the Jedi council) *'Kanan': We got something on the computer. *'Anakin': What is it? *'Kanan': It's Naare. She is working for the Empire and she's a Sith. *'Ezra': You're right. It is. *'Kanan': Also, there's more. *'Obi-Wan': Well, what is it? *'Kanan': It's a Kyber Saber was an ancient artifact of the Jedi. *'Zim': So, that's a new weapon. *'Yoda': Yes. Zim it is. *'Gumball': What's it doing it here? *'Thel': We have no idea. *'Sakan': What is the purpose of the Kyber Saber anyway? *'Anakin': Well, obviously a weapon, so why you ask? *'Sakan': Because in the Empire logs from my Forerunner pad, the Empire believe that it is the Mantle's Light and assumed it to be created by the Forerunners. *'Yoda': Only the prehistoric Jedi made those, but Forerunners are just deceased from ancient times. In any how, it is currently in the hands of the Freemakers, and our lego selves because these Freemakers also heroes as the possible new members of the Je- (Gets interrupted by many Empire forces, breaking in to the council as some of the emperials killed a few Jedi) *'Anakin': Aw no. Not those guys. *'Pakulin': Warriors of the Empire, do you best you can to eliminate everyone who tries to stop you, but we must scavenge this area to find out more about the Mantle's Light! *'Thel': (Kills an Big Grey Rabbid with his Energy Sword) Seriously?! We have a problem with these Empire and their Forerunner obsessions. *'Sakan': (Kills a B1 Battle Droid with a Forerunner Lightsaber) And yet, they always ruin the fun. (Kills a few more Empire troopers) *'Zim': We can't take much more of this, there's so many Empire groups. *'Zak': Come on. We have to end this. *(The gang holds a lightsabers kills all the Empire forces) *'Bashful': We did it. *(The remaining Empire forces escaped with something they carried) *'Yoda': Oh dear, they stole the location of the KyberSaber. *(With the Empire forces inside an Empire Lich) *'Pakulin': Excellent, we have the location machine of the Mantle's Light, our Lords would be pleased. *'Goldron': Then, let's go find it the location of the Kyber Saber. *'Palukin': Mantle's Light to be exact. *(Meanwhile with the Freemakers) *'Kordi Freemaker': Hi, can we help you? *'Ezra': Are you the Freemakers? *'Kordi Freemaker': Yes. We are the Freemakers. *'Sabine': Hey. That Naare is a Sith and working for the Empire. She has a lightsaber is red. *'Kordi Freemaker': Don't worry, Sabine. We know Naare is the Sith and working for the Empire. *'Zeb': You knew? *'Rowan Freemaker': Of course. I stole her lightsaber and the color is blue. *'Kanan': That's wonderful. *'Rtas': Hey, guys. Look. *(The Ghost Lego, Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser Lego and Millennium Falcon Lego arrives) *'The Doctor': It looks like you have more customers, Kordi. *'Stewie': And some people like my pap said Lois only gave her Mega Bloks. *'Brian': Yeah, but why are there lego versions of Jedi here? *'Stewie': Could've been from another universe? *'Kanan': Yes. It was the another universe. *'Mace Windu': They came here to talk about something. *'Vinny': We shall see. Trivia *The Freemakers know Naare is the Sith and working for the Empire. *Rowan stole Naare's lightsaber and the color is blue. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers